


Below

by filial



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filial/pseuds/filial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the kink meme: So after the whole goblin, orc, and eagle debacle, Kili is all strummed up and JUST NOW realizing how grave the situation had been. They make camp and settle for the night after they get off the giant rock and while everyone is asleep Kili drags Fili off a little further to just re-affirm that both are alive. Que aggressive!Kili who is all hot and bothered and is pushing Fili down and is like "I'm going to fuck you so hard" except he is the receiving end and is topping from the bottom or riding Fili.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Below

They made camp as soon as they had made it down from the great rock (no mean feat; and why the Eagles chose that spot to drop them, Kíli was still not sure). It was late, and the exhausted Company had quickly fallen into deep sleep. Only Kíli was awake, body still thrumming with tension.

It had been the Thunder Battle first, then a sleep interrupted by a fall through the floor. Then goblins, then orcs, then fire and Azog and Thorin and Eagles, and Kíli wasn’t over it, wasn’t able to drop like a stone into sleep when they could have _died_. 

He heaved a sigh, fingers tapping against his thigh, unable to stop the trembling of his body. Kíli turned his head to stare at his brother, sound asleep beside him, and thought, ‘He could have died.’

He kept thinking it, kept picturing Fíli lying broken at the bottom of the cliff, or gutted by goblins, or defiled by Azog. There’d be blood in his beard, Kíli thought, matted in the braids he took so much time with. For one brief moment, Kíli could _see_ it, and before he could stop himself he had fisted his hands in Fíli’s jerkin and was shaking him awake, shaking him back to life.

“Kíli, stop,” Fíli mumbled, and the shifting firelight painted his face red and Kíli _couldn’t_ stop. He sat up quickly, dragging his protesting brother with him.

“Up,” Kíli said, urgency clear in his voice, and Fíli was up and awake and reaching for his swords.

“Is it orcs?” Fíli said, too loud, and across the campfire Thorn’s eyes snapped open.

“No, no,” Kíli told him, hands cupping Fíli’s face. Without turning, he said, “Go back to sleep, Uncle.”

Thorin sighed, waving his hand in dismissal as he watched Kíli drag his brother away from the Company. _Youth_ , he thought wearily, and eased his aching head back down.

Kíli waited only until they were out of the firelight’s reach, and then he was pulling Fíli to him with all the urgency still thrumming through his veins. He was hasty, fingers clumsy as he tore at the lacings of Fíli’s clothing.

“What,” Fíli said. His hands were rough but his touch was gentle, stilling Kíli’s frantic fumblings. “Kíli, what is it?”

“I need you,” Kíli said simply, and shivered with it.

“ _Brother_ ,” Fíli sighed, and pulled him in for a kiss.

Kíli let him, let his brother try to reassure him with lips and tongue and teeth, but he was pulling at their clothes again. With a grunt, he tipped Fíli into the grass and straddled him, swallowing Fíli’s laughter with a kiss.

“Please,” he murmured, mouthing at Fíli’s beard, knowing how it drove him wild. Fíli’s cock was a hard line against Kíli’s own, and he whined low in his throat as Kíli ground down.

With a sigh, Kíli finally fumbled them both free of their trousers, and gripped both of their cocks in his hand. Fíli stuttered a sigh, his eyes rolling back in his head, as Kíli settled against him. Kíli, impatient, gripped Fíli’s shoulders and set a punishing pace.

“Kíli,” Fíli gasped, fingers clenching, “wait.”

“Harder,” Kíli told him, eyes fierce. He leaned down and bit savagely at the braids of Fíli’s beard. Fíli, panting, flexed beneath him, slamming up. The air was full of grunts, and the slick sound of their coupling.

It didn’t, couldn’t, last long. With a low groan, Fíli bowed up a final time, and Kíli watched his face - alive, so _alive_ \- as he came. Taking his own cock in hand, he soon followed, feeling nothing but relief.

There, with Fíli breathing below him and his hands warm on his back, Kíli finally slid into sleep.


End file.
